


To create a new timeline

by Sir_Silv (Ser_amy)



Series: MainTimeline for whatever the heck this is [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Timelines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Sir_Silv
Summary: Barbatos knew about timelines and everything that would happen in them. Or atleast he thought he did... Turns out even he could be caught off guard and taught new things. This man, Silvio, he was very interesting.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: MainTimeline for whatever the heck this is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783474
Kudos: 8





	To create a new timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags/notes include: Squirting (Implied), probably ooc Barbatos, OP Barbatos, Silvio is always a trans male, Barbatos still sees Silvio as a male no matter what, betting, Lucifer failing in his marriage proposal to Silvio(Implied), Lucifer drunk texting in reply to Diavolo, Ashton happily stimming while also being pregnant, Bigender Ashton, The hints of some other stories via Alternate timelines.  
> Also, Silvio corrects Barbatos way of thinking about time.  
> Ashton is also Autistic because I am.

Time, it's both there and not at the same time and place. Everything happens, yet neither does nothing. He lost track of the many times he's merged together timelines or had split timelines apart. How many times he had lovers, to when they don't even exist. Just how old he truly is? Even he stopped paying attention to such trivial things. Instead, he'd just focus on the task of doing whatever it is that made Lord Diavolo the most happiest. Even if some of them would just lead to a dead end and he'd have to switch timelines. 

However, It caught his attention when something abnormal happened when a human was chosen for the beginning of the exchange program… He was prepared for the same outcome, one human being teleported to DevilDom and then that same human having to jump back in time to help fix the brother's family. What he didn't expect was the appearance of two humans instead, and when he looked within the timelines within this one humans choice? Oh boy, they were lucky that it was the Logical Male one and the Hyper creative bundle of a human… 

They could've made the mistake of summoning 12 humans in one body… He didn't even want to think about the outcomes of that timeline… surely there was nothing but chaos there. 

But it did make him think, what interesting things could happen within this timeline? A tree has many branches and many roots after all. Was this where they would die? Was this where they would fall in love with one of the brothers? Maybe this was the timeline where they somehow manage to unlock their wings and help better the world of Devildom? 

It was all… Interesting. 

But when it became time to merge timelines, he did see something new… 2 small little twins. Both having tan skin, one having gold eyes and the other having brown eyes. Then the timelines merged. Oh, This was so much more interesting than any other timelines. The lord was going to have kids with the hyper active human, that was set in stone within these timelines. What was also set in stone within these were: Simeon becoming a fallen angel, 5 out of 7 brothers doing unmentional things to said hyperactive human(changing of the brothers happened however, but it was always 5), the logical male beating Lucifer in every fight they held, and himself giving his respect towards both of the 2 humans. Both for different reasons. 

It surprised him when the logical male told everyone that he had already known about the fact that he and Ashton were related to the 7 brothers via Lilith. Even more when he pulled out a book from thin air and showed everyone their ancestry. That if Diavolo wanted to know, that he didn't have to go digging through the human world and could've just asked him instead. 

Then it became a challenge to everyone to ask the man about anything and everything, he would always answer the questions. 

Well, call him impressed… He found a male human that held his interest. Shame that the timeline simply wouldn't allow them together… He was to marry either Lucifer or Satan, he hadn't been able to find one where they ended up together. So no use in attempting to romance the male. 

…

He was once again surprised during a party where he had walked away from it to look at the night sky. He saw Silvio alone, on one of many balconies that the castle had. He was underneath the same balcony, where he saw either Satan or Lucifer stand with his glimpses of timelines… If he was here, instead of either of those two… Where was this timeline heading?

"Barbatos? What are you doing down there? Shouldn't you be tending to Lord Diavolo and Ashton right now? Ashton has a tendency of being overwhelmed at all parties…" 

Oh he knows that fact, that was why he gave them noise cancelling headphones and taught them to sign in DevilDom. While also instructing his lord on how to get them within the reality instead of escaping. 

"I should be asking you the same question Silvio, I thought Lucifer had a question for you." 

"Ah, So you knew about his proposal? I turned him down. I have another male that captured my eye."

"Oh? Is it someone I know? Someone that loves causing trouble?" 

He smiled when he heard them laugh. He held a nice laugh.

"Not unless he doesn't know himself and wishes to go against his master's orders. You know him and he doesn't cause trouble." 

Oh, this was a pleasant surprise. "Would he, perhaps, like to ask questions that no mere human should be able to answer?" 

"He does like asking me very difficult questions, yes. But that's just one of the many things I like about him. He challenges me on a mental level, if he so fights me physically… I have no doubt he'd win." 

"I must turn you down sadly, Not that the feelings are the same. It's more like there are no timelines where we are together… It is not too late to make up with Lucifer, or to meet up with Satan." he frowned, looking upwards at the man. He really wished that he could be together with him, it's been such a long time since someone held his interest for so long.

"Then let's make one. You're thinking of time in an old fashion, Barbatos. It's easier to think of timelines like rivers, not trees. There are some that are natural, and there are some that are man made. All the water flows through it just the same though. Heading somewhere and never truly stopping anywhere." 

He blinked, still looking upwards at the human. Did he really just sass him about time? Him! A time demon! He either had a death wish, or he was just so confident within himself. 

"Cat got your tongue?"

He jumped right onto the balcony, besides Silvio. Deciding that yes, he'll respect that man. That much was always going to happen… "No, but you did." 

They kissed, under the stars that DevilDom had in it's night sky. Kisses became touches, touches became more improper in public spaces like the balcony, but he couldn't stop himself when he heard him moan out his name… Quietly against his ear. He held him closely and pleasured him until he was begging for him. 

He asked if he'd want to take this somewhere more private, like his room within the Purgatory Hall, wasting no time in getting them both there when he felt him nod. 

They wasted no time with undressing each other, he asked what he felt uncomfortable with when he realized that he was trans. Quickly noting that, that's probably why his measurements were more 'female' like but that he was still a male in his eyes. Either way, He listened closely and happily sucked him off. Enjoying the feeling of his thighs around his head, the movement of him trying to grind against his mouth, the small flinches and twitches of muscles as he swallowed the rush of fluids that went into his mouth. 

He knew he was good with his mouth, but he never made a past partner actually do that before. 

"Shut up!!!"

He laughed and kissed his neck, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh well, it happened already and they were in the now. No point in sulking on it.

That was just the beginning of their night together. It was a very long night for the both of them, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.   
…

Ashton smirked when they were away from the party with Diavolo at their side. With him being over protective over them when they both learned that they were pregnant… He never left their side. "I bet my mint chocolate chip ice cream that Barbatos is with Silvy right now. AND they're doing each other as we speak." 

Diavolo couldn't help but smirk, a challenge was a challenge. "I bet my honey garlic hellbeast ribs that Barbatos is beating up Lucifer for his poor attempt of a marriage proposal, and that Satan is trying to make a move on Silvio." 

"Guess we'll know by tomorrow." 

"Or I can just text Lucifer right now and ask him if he'd seen Barbatos?" 

"Ooooooo, Do that! I won't be able to sleep without knowing anyways." 

He laughed and sent the message quickly. Before picking up Ashton and carrying them back toward their room. "You won't be sleeping anyways, you're too hyper before 3 am most nights." 

"HEY! I try to sleep!"

Ah… What would he be doing without his lover? Probably still be trying to get into Lucifer pants actually… oh well, he had Ashton now.

"Oh, Looks like you win my hellbeast ribs. Luci just texted me a drunk picture of him and Satan with the caption 'no clue Lord D. Look at my son, I'm so proud of him'." 

"HAH! I'm gonna eat it with rice and carrots from the human world! Also, save that picture so we can tease him about it tomorrow!"

Again, what would he be doing? "Oh Ashton, I love the way you think. I'll also send it to his brothers too, so that way they can also tease him." 

He smiled while watching Ashton stim more happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd I'm addicted to this game. This is just another part that is the Main timeline of my Obey Me story.   
> There'll be another series titled "Timespliting and what could be" where I'll dive into the many different ideas that run through my head when I should be sleeping. 
> 
> Twitter: @Sir_Silv


End file.
